


His Sibella

by ComingandGoingByBubble



Category: A Gentleman's Guide to Love and Murder - Lutvak/Freedman
Genre: F/M, Love Affair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 22:34:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6212788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComingandGoingByBubble/pseuds/ComingandGoingByBubble
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“It’s not fair,” he muttered.<br/>She noticed his hurt expression, and as soon as she finished dressing, she walked over to him. <br/>  She kissed his cheek lightly.<br/>  “Life isn’t fair, Monty.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Sibella

She laid there with her head against his chest quietly, the night sky streaming in through the curtains. For a few moments it was silent and the two reveled in the peace and quiet.

  “I should be going home,” the blonde said softly, ”Lionel does expect me to be home at some point.”

Monty looked down at her, his arms pulling her close, not wanting to let her go.

  “Do you have to go now? It’s almost midnight.”

  “I really should be heading back. He’ll already be suspicious,” she said softly as she untangled herself from his grasp and made a move to retrieve her clothes from the floor.

Monty sighed, and sat up in the bed, glancing at Sibella as she picked up her clothes.

  “You’re so beautiful,” he remarked, and though it was nighttime and he couldn’t see very well, he was pretty sure he saw her blush.

  “Don’t try and flatter me into staying, you know I have to get home,” she chided him as she slipped on her dress and her stockings.

  “I know. I’m just so jealous that Lionel gets to call you his wife,” he said standing up and pulling her close to him.

She grinned at his flattery.

  “Yes, I suppose Lionel is lucky in that regard.”

His mouth moved to kiss at her neck, and she found herself sighing in pleasure instead of resisting.

  “I wish you were my wife,” he whispered as he kissed her throat.

  “Well, I’m not,” she said a bit sharply, “You’re engaged to Miss Phoebe now, remember?” she reminded him.

He sighed, and looked into her eyes.

  “Let’s not talk about Phoebe or Lionel now, alright?”

She nodded softly.

He kissed her lips softly before moving down to her collar bone.

 She closed her eyes for a moment before her resolve kicked in.

  “I really need to go, Monty,” she told him.

He let go of her, unwillingly. He bit his lip and stood there as she got dressed.

  “You never stay the night,” he pointed out.

She turned back to him, a disappointing look on her face. She sighed.

  “We’ve talked about this, Monty. Lionel is already too suspicious. How would he feel if I just didn’t come home one night? You know if that happened, then we would be caught.”

  “It’s not fair,” he muttered.

She noticed his hurt expression, and as soon as she finished dressing, she walked over to him.

  She kissed his cheek lightly.

  “Life isn’t fair, Monty.”

He grabbed her hand as she started to walk away. He whirled her back around and kissed her fiercely on the lips.

  “I love you,” he said as he pulled away, the kiss leaving them both breathless.

Her eyes glanced up at his hesitantly.

  “I have to go,” is all she said.

She pulled away from him and picked up her bag.

  “You love me too, right?” he asked, for some reason doubtful of her affection for him.

She gave him a heartbroken smile.

  “Of course, I do, Monty,” she said softly. “Of course I do.”

For some reason he didn’t believe her, but he nodded anyways.

  “I’ll see you tomorrow,” she said as she walked towards the door and shut it behind her, leaving the sound to echo in the mansion for what seemed like an eternity.

Monty was left feeling a bit used.

He climbed back into bed and found himself lying on the spot where Sibella had been resting, comforted by the warmth that her body had left behind in the sheets.

It was only when her warmth had disappeared from the mattress that Monty began to feel truly and utterly alone.

His Sibella wasn’t his anymore. She belonged to someone else. He cursed that damn Lionel Holland for winning over Sibella’s heart with his money and his damn motor car.

Monty loved her so much, and he knew she loved him too.

The one question was why hadn’t they ended up together? It would be one that would haunt Monty for the rest of his days.

 _At least_ , he told himself as he fell back asleep, _at least I can still see her and show her how much I love her. Maybe one day I will win her back… maybe one day she will come back to me._

 


End file.
